Josh Chan
Bio }} Personality Character history Season One . Sometime later, Josh and Valencia went to the local night club called Spider's and afterwards ended up at a grocery store. While he was there Josh spotted Rebecca and was unsuccessful in preventing his current girlfriend from meeting her. He introduced Rebecca simply as a friend he made at camp when they were eight years old. In private he asked Rebecca to stick with the lie and to avoid Valencia altogether. Rebecca ignored his warning and Josh watched uncomfortably as she became friends with Valencia. As he feared drama ensued when Josh, Greg, Valencia and Rebecca went to the Spider's night club together. A drunk Rebecca got swept up in a moment with Valencia and kissed her. She also inadvertently revealed the truth about her history with Josh. Furious about the kiss and that she had been lied to, Valencia forbade Josh from seeing Rebbecca Josh circumvents Valencia's rule by agreeing to attend a house warming party Rebecca was throwing. When he arrived at the festivities he found Rebecca trying to prevent him from seeing the disaster inside. Josh pointed out that as she's new to town she was unlikely to have many people turn up. He reassured her he could fix this if she wanted more guests and took control of the party. More people arrived thanks (in part) to Josh's manipulation of social media and Rebecca's friend Paula bringing a group of a Gambling addicts from Home Base. Greg showed up as well and Rebecca gave Josh the credit for the party being a success . At the party Josh ignored a phone call from Valencia and later told Rebecca that he was tired of being scared of her.From now on he'll stay out however long he wants and hang out with whoever he wants . After an expensive vacation in Temecula with Valencia, Josh was broke and needed to find a job. He went to Home Base and talked to Greg and Chris about his financial woes. He discovered Serrano was interested in Rebecca and told Greg to go for it. He then took Greg's advice and went to his 'happy place', the Aloha Tech Center which he learned was hiring. He picked up an application and went to Rebecca's law firm so she could fill out the essay portion. He also encouraged her to go out with Greg. Unfortunately he wasn't hired because of the essay Rebecca wrote and was forced to take a job at his father's radiology lab. Rebecca found out and she went to the Aloha Tech Center with Josh in tow. After a passionate speech to the manager she got Josh hired. He thanked her and told her he was happy she moved to town . Josh met up with Rebecca at Cup of boba and looked at photo albums of their time at camp. They were interrupted by Greg who was sore over a bad date he had just with Rebecca. Josh tried to defend her but Greg told him he was just as bad since he was going against his girlfriends wishes by being alone with Rebecca. Greg's words struck a nerve and Josh went to church for confessional. His old friend Father Brah told Josh to make a list of all the sinful thoughts he had. The next day Brah looked over the list which included several items about Rebecca. Brah assured him that as long as he didn't act on any of these things he was fine, the real problem was how he was going to deal with his attraction to Rebecca. Later, Josh called Rebecca to Cup of boba and told her that while he's is very attracted to her he is committed to Valencia . Josh was pleased when he learned Rebecca got invited to his family's residence for a huge Thanksgiving dinner get together. Rebecca got a warm welcome from his relatives while Josh's girlfriend Valencia received a much colder reception. This led to Josh and Valencia having s heated argument. She believed Rebecca was only there to drive a wedge between them by sucking up to his family. Josh was dismissive of her suspicions to be unfounded. As the argument got heated they wound up having sex in his parents room. After rejoining the rest of the family they announced they were moving in together much to his parents disappointment. Afterwards Josh got Thsnksgiving leftovers from his mom along with a warning from her to use contraception since he was going to be living in sin Some time later, Josh and Valencia moved into an apartment and she mentioned wanting to get a dining table. Josh decided to surprise her and get one for her as a housewarming present. At Greg Serrano's house he got his crew together to help assemble a table he bought. It was harder than expected and at one point they all fell asleep. Upon waking up Josh was confused when White Josh and Greg told him how much they hated the table. Hector offered his opinion which sounded like he was describing something completely unrelated. Eventually they managed to build the table and presented it to Valencia. She thanked them all but said it was the wrong style for the apartments decor. Josh was extremely disappointed and later showed a picture of the table to Rebecca who told him she thought it looked fine During the Christmas holidays Josh was feeling nostalgic for the days when he was younger. While at the mall he ran into a Filipino dance crew from his alma mater who were getting ready for an upcoming performance. They recognized Josh as he was known for winning awards back in the day with his own dance crew. They asked if he could help with the choreography but he had to go to work. The next day Josh changed his mind and blew off work to lend his expertise. Before they were going to perform Josh told them to enjoy this time as it wouldn't come again. One of the dancers pretended to hurt his ankle and insisted Josh take his place. Although Josh delivered a great performance he realized he was too old now to dance the way he used to. Afterwards he bumped into Rebecca's and the two commiserated about how they both have matured . One day after Josh, Valencia and his crew saw a movie together they discussed plans to go to the beach. Valencia unexpectedly invited Rebecca much to Josh's surprise. Rebecca rented a huge Party bus to transport them all which Josh was impressed by. Although Josh insisted the trip only include the "classic crew", Heather Davis (Greg's new girlfriend) and Darryl Whitefeather (Rebecca's boss) wound up on the bus too. Rebecca performed a pole dance which made everyone onboard uncomfortable. This led to a few revelations from Rebecca including Josh finding out she made out with Greg and her lying about why she moved to West Covina. She confessed she was burned out in New York and fell in love with Josh's description of his hometown. In private Josh told her he understood her reasons and was proud to have been the one to sell her in his hometown . }} Season Two }} Season Three Relationships Friends Significant others Category:Characters Category:Josh Chan Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Chan Family